Demons Come At Night
by Maron1
Summary: A young girl lives her life out as a normal school girl during the day, but when night falls, she hunts demons, just as the earlier generations have for 100 years. But, even she doesn't realize that someone is desperate to find out who she really is! I ac
1. I'm Gonna Find Out Who She Really Is!

" " Speaking  
  
( ) thoughts  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Gonna Find Out Who She Really Is!  
  
**********  
  
The moon shone down on to the two figures in the park.  
  
"Demon Begone!" A thin piece of paper flew in the air hitting a dark shadow in the chest.  
  
"AAAHHH!" The demon screamed. "You'll pay for th-!"  
  
A young girl of age 16 stood silently as she watched the shadow slowly disappear.  
  
"Sayonara. I hope you enjoyed your life while it lasted." She grinned and walked away as the paper, slightly sizzling, drifted onto the ground. (Demon hunter...that's what I'll always be...)  
  
The moon's bright beam drifted onto the girl, bringing her features into view. The girl was of dark brown-black hair with dark eyes that glistened in the moonlight. She had on a white shirt that exposed no part of her body. She wore a black jacket on top, which had unbuttones buttons. The pants she wore were black and flared at the bottom. She left the park with no expression on her face.  
  
**********  
  
"Good morning!" A girl cried out, her school bag held tightly in her hands.  
  
"Hello, Mika." Another girl smiled as her friend caught up.  
  
"Did you hear the news story on TV this morning, Kikyo? The police found a burnt piece of paper that looked like some kind of spell laying next to a pile of burnt ashes...it's too strange. There couldn't have been anyone there since the police had taped it off ever since that boy was founde dead there. They still haven't found out who did it...man, that park is scary!" Mika spoke quietly, chills running down her back.  
  
"Yeah...really strange." Kikyo echoed, smirking so slightly that Mika didn't notice.  
  
The first bell rang and most of the students ran into the building, including Kikyo and Mika.  
  
"Yo." A guy's voice rang out behind the two girls. "You heard that news story, too?"  
  
"Akito..." Mika turned around. "Yeah, I heard it. It's strange isn't it?"  
  
"I think it might be the legendary demon hunter. Have you ever heard of that?" Akito questioned.  
  
"Demon hunter..." Kikyo whispered. (That's me...)  
  
Akito eyed Kikyo, but looked away when Mika spoke.  
  
"What is that?" Mika asked. "It's gotta be some kind of crazy legend, though, right?"  
  
"It started 100 years ago when demons began appearing in this very city. They began attacking random people, until one day when a girl appeared before them and destroyed them with a piece of paper each. As soon as the paper hit them, they slowly disintegrated. It is said that there still lives a demon hunter around here. Maybe that's what happened last night at the park," Akito stared in the direction of the park. "What do you think?"  
  
Mika cried out, "That's cool, but it's also kind of scary. What is that paper hits a person? Will that person die?"  
  
Kikyo remained silent and walked into the classroom.  
  
"Ah...Kikyo! Wait!" Mika ran into the classroom.  
  
"That girl...she isn't...she can't be normal." Akito walked into the classroom and sat in his seat, just as the second bell range.  
  
Class began with history.  
  
"Japan is made up of 4 major islands, Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku, and Kyushu, as most of you should know, since all of you live here..." The teacher began.  
  
Akito stared at Kikyo with unconvincting eyes. (I'll expose who she really is. He thought.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So, what do you think of it? I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was kind of short! 


	2. Another Incident

Another Incident  
  
**********  
  
Kikyo walked out of the classroom as school ended.  
  
"Kikyo! Wait for me!" Mika cried out to her.  
  
"Mika...do you want to stop by for some ice cream on the way home?" Kikyo smiled. "I think it'll get our minds off the demon hunter."  
  
"Sure!" Mika walked next to Kikyo as they left the school. "But it really is strange, isn't it? Demon hunter...I wonder if Akito's story is really true."  
  
**********  
  
Akito hid behind a tree.   
  
(I have to find out what Kikyo really is...) He thought to himself as he crossed the road and squatted behind the mailbox.  
  
**********  
  
Kikyo suddenly turned around, eyeing the mailbox.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mika asked, also turning around.  
  
Kikyo's eyes glared at the mailbox. (He's following us, is he?) She grinned as she turned back around.  
  
"What is it?" Mika's eyes squinted in confusion. "Tell me!"  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes. "It's nothing...I think it's just this demon hunter stuff...it's bothering me quite a bit."  
  
They entered the ice cream shop and waited on line.  
  
"Ladies! What can I do for you?" The worker asked. He wore a red and white striped shirt, which indicated that he did work in the ice cream shop.  
  
"A vanilla ice cream, please." Kikyo stated quietly.  
  
The worker laughed. "A quiet one, eh..."  
  
**********  
  
Their voices grew louder as Akito neared the ice cream shop.  
  
He stared into the ice cream shop from the corner, but quickly slid away when Kikyo turned and looked at him.  
  
He panted and stared into the sky, while leaning on the wall behind him. (I can't keep this up. Sooner or later, she'll know I'm following her. Man...)  
  
Akito started to quickly walk away, but was stopped when Kikyo spoke to him.  
  
"What were you doing?" She had on a serious face. "Or...what were you planning to do?"  
  
"N-none of your business!" Akito snarled. "I-I was just thinking about getting some...ice cream, but then realized that I didn't have any money!"   
  
(Yeah, that's the way to go...get her off my track.) He continued to walk away, but then turned back and stood next to Kikyo and whispered in her ear. "I'll find out who you really are soon. Just you wait..."  
  
"Kikyo? What is it? You suddenly disappeared, just as I was getting my ice cream...and, you left me to pay for both of ours! Man..." Mika grumpily walked out of the ice cream shop. "Ah! Akito! What are you doing here? Getting some ice cream, too?"  
  
"No." Akito smiled cheerfully, acting as if nothing had just happened. "Just taking a walk."   
  
"Then, come and take a walk with us! We're going to go to the park...the one that the news story involved." Mika pointed down the right of the street. "Over there!"  
  
"Okay...I'd like to see what that's all about too, right, Kikyo?" Akito grinned when she looked at him with hard eyes.  
  
A ping ran through Kikyo's head. "Um...I just remembered something. Sorry, Mika! I have to go shopping with my mom to get some food!" Kikyo started to run down the street, in the direction of the park. "Sorry! Maybe we can take a look at the park together at a different time! See you!"   
  
"K-Kikyo!" Mika cried out. "I wonder...what made her remember that so suddenly. Oh, well!"  
  
Kikyo's figure slowly faded away.  
  
(That girl...) Akito stared down the street. (She really does have something to hide!)  
  
**********  
  
(That guy...) Kikyo ran toward the park. (He really is trying to discover who I really am.)  
  
"Demon! I sure I felt one!" She jumped the police tape and ran into the park. "Where is it? I know it's here somewhere! It has to be!"  
  
Kikyo looked all around here and her gaze slowly drifted to a bunch of trees that were together. "There!"  
  
"Come out!" She cried out. "I know you're in there!"  
  
"Kukuku..." A deep voice laughed. "You're pretty good..but I doubt you're good enough to defeat me!" A big black mass shaped like an arm suddenly flew out from the coverage of the trees and headed straight for Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo jumped away, bringing out a thin piece of paper with her index and middle finger from her right hand, and then landed on a branch of a tree. Her clothes changed into the same outfit that she had on the other night, a white shirt, an unbuttoned black jacket, and flared black pants.  
  
"You are good...better than I expected." The demon stepped out from the trees. "Take this!"  
  
Another black arm swung at her. She jumped away and threw the paper at the demon's chest.  
  
"Demon Begone!" She cried out as the paper struck the demon and landed on the ground.  
  
"No!" The demon screamed in pain. "This can't be happening to me! I can't be defeated by this girl! AAH-!"  
  
The demon slowly sizzled away, leaving only ashes and a burnt piece of paper.  
  
"It's just the same weak demon, one after another." Kikyo stated. "There's no more joy in hunting demons anymore."  
  
Kikyo looked up at the sky. (Night already, eh? Guess it's time to go back home...) She left the park, stepping over the police tape.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm home!" Kikyo cried out when she stepped into her house. "Mom! Dad!"  
  
"Welcome home." Kikyo's mom, Emma, stepped out from the kitchen. "Another demon, was it?"  
  
"You felt it, too?" Kikyo wondered. "Oh, yes, that's right. You used to be demon hunter, too."  
  
"What was the prey tonight?" Li, Kikyo's father, walked out of the kitchen.   
  
"A demon, of course!" Kikyo exclaimed.  
  
Li stared at her, amazed. "Don't say that as if I didn't know. I meant to say 'how was it.'"  
  
"Oh...it was easy. One piece of paper was all that it took." Kikyo started to walk upstairs. "I'm going to go rest for a bit, okay?"  
  
"That's fine, but it's almost dinner time, okay? Come down here in seven minutes." Emma walked back into the kitchen, followed by Li.  
  
"Let's watch TV." Li cried out.  
  
(The same as always...) Kikyo smiled to herself. (Father really should take it easy...he's aging and shouldn't be yelling so much.)  
  
"And for today's news story...there's another incident." The news reporter spoke. "Another burnt piece of paper and a pile of ashes were found in the park again when the police searched it again for clues to the unknown boy's murder."  
  
"Ah...that's Kikyo's doing! What a good girl she is..." Li sighed. "I wish I was that young again."  
  
**********  
  
"Another incident!" Mika exclaimed at her home. "This town's becoming quite dangerous!"  
  
"People have been saying that it's the demon hunter..." Mika's mother entered the room, taking off her jacket.  
  
"Mom..you've heard of that story, too?" Mika questioned.  
  
"Course I have..." She replied. She hung her jacket up in the closet."No one in this town that has lived has never heard of it!"  
  
"Do you really believe that story..." Mika said quietly. "A story like that...it can't be real."  
  
"Mika..." Mika's mother walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to prepare dinner. You can go take a shower since it'll be a while."  
  
"Thanks." Mika walked into her room. (Demon hunter...I wonder if there's such a thing...)  
  
**********  
  
Akito sat on the couch of the family room in his house. "Another incident, eh?"   
  
He looked away from the television, his eyes closed. (Is it HER again? Also, was it Kikyo that caused the little boy's death a couple days ago?)  
  
"I must find out! I'll go to the park again tonight while everyone's sleeping to look for clues..." He proclaimed.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: What's going to happen? Is Akito going to find out Kikyo's secret? Or will he not? And who killed that little boy?   
  
Hope you like it so far! Please review it to let me know what you think! 


	3. Revealed Past

Maron: Long time no update! Sorry bout that...my computer had problems. Anyway, here's the third chapter for this story. Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
" " -- speaking  
  
' ' -- thinking  
  
**********  
  
"Man...did they take all the evidence away?" Akito murmured to himself as he searched the park grounds. "Stupid policemen!"  
  
'Now what am I going to do?' Akito thought to himself.  
  
"Looking for something?" A feminine voice came.  
  
Quickly, he turned around, only to face Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo looked at him with cold, dark eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I could ask you the same thing!" Akito stuttered out.  
  
"I'll tell you what I was going to do." Kikyo volunteered and walked past him.  
  
Akito started to back away. "What?"  
  
"There are demons around here, you know that?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Demons? Ha! Like I would believe that!" Akito started laughing. 'Actually, I do...'  
  
"You don't believe it?" Kikyo stared at him questioningly. "Why not?"  
  
"Huh? You mean they're actually real?" Akito mumbled out. "I mean, the police were talking about some kind of demon hunter, but still-"  
  
"Demon hunter, eh?" Kikyo walked to a tree and leaned against it.  
  
"Yeah." Akito started to walk toward her. "And I have a feeling that-"  
  
"Well, I'm one of those demon hunters." She whispered, then, disappeared. "Who do you think owns that slip of paper?"  
  
A slip of paper appeared between her fingers and she threw it to a dark shadow that hovered above Akito.  
  
A sizzling was heard and the paper fell onto the floor.  
  
"What? What was that?!" Akito jumped forward in terror.  
  
"Demon." Kikyo stated. "It's dangerous in this park at night. You should stay away."  
  
"Are you the one who murdered that little kid?!" Akito demanded.  
  
"It was a demon..I still haven't caught it yet, though." Kikyo responded. "The demon I vanquished the day of the murder was a different one. The one that murdered the boy got away." Her left hand clenched up in a fist. "It's despicable! Me..a demon hunter letting that demon get away."  
  
'What is she talking about?' Akito looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You probably have no idea what I'm talking about, right?" Kikyo asked, laughing slightly. "Sit down and I'll tell you since you're so eager."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously, but walked and sat down at the lone bench. She jumped in front of the bench and sat down as well.  
  
"It took place a long time ago..." She began.  
  
**********  
  
(Flashback:)  
  
"You witch! Demon! Give me back my daughter! Stop bewitching her! Give back my Marina!" A woman shrieked.   
  
A black shadow grinned. "Demon? Me? I'm the Devil!"   
  
A man threw a stick at the Devil, but it only evaporated as it touched him.  
  
Out from the dark, a young girl, Marina, came forth. Her eyes were empty.   
  
The Devil cried out some undistinguishable words.  
  
A gun appeared in the Marina's hands and she fired the gun at the man and woman, which were her parents. Her mom was flung into a glass display, breaking the glass.  
  
Blood was everywhere...on the streets  
  
Suddenly, the young girl dropped to the ground, the gun disappearing from site.  
  
"Mama...papa..." The ground below the girl started to get wet.   
  
The Devil started to laugh. "You were a good enough puppet. But, now, I have no more use for you."  
  
Marina started sniffling and tears, that were like crystals, dripped down her face. She grabbed a piece of broken glass and held it over her heart.  
  
"That's right...you're not needed anymore...you killed your parents...you have no reason to live." The Devil whispered to her.  
  
A crystal-like tear dripped down from her face and onto the piece of broken glass.   
  
Her left had clenched up in anger and fustration. She furiously turned around and threw the glass to the Devil.  
  
"That won't do...I'm immortal!! Nobody can hurt me!" The Devil cried out.  
  
But, as the broken glass touched him, he began to freeze up.  
  
"Wh-what is this? That's impossible-" The Devil began. "How can this girl-?"  
  
Marina broke onto her knees and began to cry, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"Demon Begone!" A feminine voice echoed.   
  
A paper flew in the air and struck the Devil in his heart.   
  
"Y-you'll pay for this..you will!" The Devil disappeared, and the paper sizzled and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" As another girl turned to face Marina, there was blood.  
  
Marina had stabbed herself with a piece of glass, unable to deal with the fact that she allowed herself to be bewitched by the Devil, who made her kill her own parents.  
  
**********  
  
"After that incident, demons began to appear everywhere." Kikyo stared up at the starry sky. "The girl that sealed the Devil was named Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo? Isn't that your name?" Akito asked.  
  
"Ever since that time, there's at least one girl named Kikyo in each generation to ensure the vanquishment of demons." Kikyo sighed. "Which is why I'm here..."  
  
"Is that the truth?" Akito questioned, lowering his eyes and turned to Kikyo.  
  
"Why would I lie about that?" Kikyo slightly grinned.  
  
"I don't know..." Akito began. "But, since it's not a lie, I'll help you find this so-called demon!"  
  
"What?" Kikyo stared at him in amazement. "You won't even be able to dodge a hit from a demon! How are you going to help me find it?"  
  
"You'll teach me! It won't be hard...I promise." Akito looked sincerely at her. 'I was wrong about her...she's a nice person...why didn't I see it before?'  
  
**********  
  
Maron: This was probably the longest chapter in this story so far. Akito's starting to think differently about Kikyo...will he be change her life? And will the murdering demon be found because of him?  
  
Please review and tell me how this chapter was! 


End file.
